Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring fluorescent material in a liquid and, more particularly, to measuring material in a liquid through the absorption of light.
Description of the Prior Art
With the world's dependency on oil, more oil is being processed in oil refineries and shipped by pipelines than ever before. Many of the pipes (a) leading from/to oil production or (b) within refining operations require measuring the amount of oil that may be in a liquid (mainly water) flowing in the pipes. To aid in this process, in-line measuring apparatuses are commonly used to measure the amount of oil that is present in the pipe.
When subject to certain lights, oil has a natural fluorescence. The common way of determining the amount of oil presence is to measure the amount of fluorescence that can be processed. The measuring of the amount of oil present is commonly done by a fluorometer. A typical in-line fluorometer has an excitation light source which transmits the light onto the sample to a measurement region through a measurement window. When the oil in sample absorbs the light, it fluoresces. The resultant fluorescence light is transmitted back through the measurement window and is received by the fluorescence detector. By measuring the amount of fluorescent light, the amount of oil present in the water can be determined. However, in the prior systems, the measurement was accurate only up to a certain concentration of oil in water. The incorporated reference would only detect oil in water up to approximately 1,000 parts per million (hereinafter “ppm”) before measurements started losing accuracy.
Applicant has discovered modifications that can be made to the incorporated reference to greatly improve the accuracy of measurements of oil-in-water in ppm at higher concentrations, which significantly increases accuracy of measurements from 1,000 ppm to 100,000 ppm (10%) of oil in water.
Further, Applicant has discovered that a very similar apparatus may be used to measure other materials in a liquid through an absorption of light technique. The absorption of light technique requires a light source plus continual adjustments to mitigate any inaccuracies of changes in the light source output.